overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Greed Kings/@comment-304875-20160113174833/@comment-27168967-20160115114214
@K10 The problem here is that Gazef's the one who has access to the Kingdom's treasures. Not Lakyus or any other. Look at what each of the treasures can do. If Ranpossa's not as soft as we have known, Gazef could very likely take on the entire enemy army and waste them to the ground himself. He could likely be the one thing that overturns the entire battle flow. Even if Fluder is powerful, his mana pool is finite. Fluder can overwhelm Gazef in a one on one situation but with no reason to do so, it's unlikely any of the two would just punch the other right in the face. The next possible situation is the battlefield. That's only if the two countries have a clear reason to do so in the first place. Imagine how Sunlight Scripture would fare if Gazef has all the treasures equipped? He may not survive at the end but SS wouldn't fare any better. By tricking Gazef out in the open, he's cut off from the Kingdom's treasures because there's no way Gazef can request to have the treasures to be given to him during patrols. It's a whole multitude better to decimate your enemy while retaining your own power supremacy. Being a noble doesn't really equate to being universally important. Still, her standing as an Adamantite adventurer has another repurcussion. If you've listened to all the picture drama, one of them mentioned that all and any adventurers would not take lightly to any slanders pointed at an Adamantite class adventurer. Imagine if the murder of one such person got out. Every living adventurer would probably be out for blood and there are several teams of Adamantite class adventurers around with one of them implied to have access to player gears, not to mention those retired but still living. You may mask their murder but the fact would still remain that they have been missing. This would still stir the adventurers up. The bulk of the soldiers on the battlefield are trained common folks but the adventurers are battle-hardened combatants who have dealt with matters much worse than simply killing a human being. I believe Lakyus' resurrection magic doesn't really do much in the long run. Her spell is so low tier that she really can't really resurrect anyone below a certain threshold and most of the population of the New World is right under that particular bar. No point in resurrecting the leader who doesn't have an army to command, would it? Killing Gazef also has a detrimental effect to the politics of the Kingdom, particularly the two factions in the royal hierarchy. Ranpossa is keeping his grip on the crown right now because of Gazef's existence helps to secure his seat as Gazef belongs to neither of the groups and his capabilities to utilize the Treasures is a stopping point for the two factions to stay the hell away from the throne. If Gazef's gone, the two factions would push for the throne with greater fervor than the current situation. Civil war would be pretty much right over the horizon. I can really see this happen if Gazef's dragged out of the equation as it's a simple matter of who can backstab the other on the battlefield with a longer knife... up until Ainz decided to bring the entire Kingdom's army to Hell's doorstep. Looking at Jerky's butt, they only went to war just because Ainz wants a piece of the pie. I wouldn't be surprised to see a large number of either factions suddenly have some weird accidents after the news of Gazef's death do reach them after Sunlight has dealt with him. Does Jerky even trust anyone to begin with? He only puts anyone he can use in office. See Fluder in vol 09. Jerky immediately started plotting for a replacement when he perceives Fluder to be a potential threat; no questions asked and he's plotting with Fluder's own disciple! You don't really need to do much to topple that idiot. Just cause his paranoia to soar and he would run around stark naked and start to behead anyone who looks at him funny. The Theocracy doesn't even need to tempt Fluder as he doesn't really serve any purpose to them when they have the flashy good stuffs already; player gears. Not to mention that getting Fluder to join their side would mean to have Jerky mark them as threats. Not a wise move. Compromising Fluder's pet project is something I can agree to but it still be an "accident" unless someone comes out and say right in the open of what Fluder's been doing. If Fluder just come out and thrash that little escapee, the entire little accident would suddenly turn to "We have the greastest magic caster on our side!" scenario. The little noble "insurgent" will only end up as a little play time for Jerky. Why? He'll just have to send the entire Noble household to the guilotine and be done with it. There's a reason he's called the Blood Emperor. The nobles don't even interest him enough to be put on the the paranoia list as we can all see from Foresight's aftermath. You're not building up stress for the guy, you're relieving it.